Użytkownik:RWHÔ/a/1
← Wróć do profilu RWHÔ Ta strona z cytatami służy do rozmaitych cytatów w conlangach RWHÔ. Nie jest odpowiednikiem Conlangerskiego basza, więc nie należy w tę stronę ingerować bez zgody właściciela. ---- An tsiy-you wu Líláseki tsuy nul, ànusu an tsiy-you wu mótuwen tási pé luluy. Òn kil núneutì nen tánmu pé Yi làseki tu tsiy toy so lótsem. Tu tiu ho nútau an tàlam ham. Nen sol tánmo òn lau sen kéhoy o ho kinyá hamyà. An to-you lo nú ho seu tàwu kénpum tu ye lòhou. Nen an wu núseki o him tá Ya: - U Ya! U Ya! Tu tsem làseki lósen lau! Yam yila? Piu an Ya núnon. Nen núhim tá Sa o Yoy, moy áo kénala tátì. - U Sa! U Yoy! Tu tsem làseki lósen lau! Yam yila? Piu an Sa o Yoy núnon. Nen núlu tá Ki you, tàtì òn wansan. - U Ki! Tu tsem làseki lósen lau! Yam yila? Piu wan sòu núnon! Nútsul an wu lòweu lòwe òn luluy so núnau ney. Tiu lòtol pé tu luu núlakole òn tsan han an tin Se: - U tuwen pé luluy, ku wu! Noy nau. Win òn luluy tu nem lòtse ho líláheu tu tsiu pé tu Yusau nin. Tu tul pay tàham, piu wan niuy iyatí. Milsó tásen, noy yiy làtem tàwén. Tu na pin mòtau. Líseki an wu liy tànem òn luluy. Pou wintì tsiu o Yusau nin mówo. Ho nuutì an wu liy pal Yusau, kuy ho lítau tátì to him pé nu wi ham. Yam áo kil núhoy òn kon luluy, nen pam yey ho yul hum mòhoy an tsiy, nuy sen. - U tuwen, suysó tsiy sóu, moy hun wén kékuyru so kil làkin - núwim an wou sen wil. - Noy kin tàwén! - mópum an wu - Ho númalì nin pé Yusau, ho móseu Se millì tápì. - Tukutí ho non tàtsà? Noy tinlì tàsóu! - núwim an sen o núlistou moy kin tu tuwen. Piu kuy liy òn mil noy pé sòu tu ton Yusau, wen ham hum hamyà, ùwo ho men tá sun. Nútiy tá nin hum tuwen òn tiu so núkin lam. Nen núwou, núhon o lakole: - Yen lenlì. Apu noy laulà tá tsà so sóu láma you ninyà, lun sóu noy làkuyru. Tsà ho látsil tà sóu hum lau pé tu luluy! Nen ho mòlem òn man tu nin òn mòkun, nútom tu tsim. Tu lel pé luluy mòwen tá wu, a to Se mòhon lòhou. Yay sen ho nútomyá tu sal pé luluy. '' Język ilijski, "bajka o Meduzie" '' ---- ---- ; Komentarz: W pewnym momencie było dość ciężko zaliczyć sesję bez kampanii wrześniowej. Stwierdziłem, że jeśli to w ogóle zdam, to napiszę Bogu chyba jakiś wiersz pochwalny po ahtialańsku. Nie dostałem 3, dostałem 4. Wobec tego, jak powiedziałem, tak zrobiłem. Napisano nowymi regułami gramatycznymi. ---- ‘Јоұ хат чату ю гранті ћұ. Фу мєа ю яѯы, дар, Пољаsу хіаsмо шауавsт Катынөмөн ағіѱајавsт гємо я Пољаsу sалдатљаі фаравsтаран љакъ Sовієтант НКВД sєн потаs ю Фу Дуі Маарант Ҳаван, 794 кады. Наартбар јотєрнаран хін цєує ю Sмољєнsк ‘Кораsа’. Прєзідєнт ю Тракріа Поља Љєх Качынsкі хєт ѯаія, јаарт ю тунӑ sє пантуа, јаарт ю тракріант тӧшыры, ҁаафы ю вєрха Каѳољікаоsу хєт Орѳодокѯ҃у іљманіы, вєрха унаміы ю Пољаsу бааs ‘5’ sє вєр боавsтаран sєн дурҳа ю љурі тъамє. (...) Дініа, ораја ю яѯы; үљка ах дурҳа љорінавsтаран љакъ вар кјадө. Торка ю Кораs҃у хєт Пољаsу шєљвакы віљадрарљыы каљах вахашы ю мєнољ. Кораs҃акы кұр аран вєр ня. Ҁєрљєԏанрљыы sєн вєрха потаs Пољаsу шєљвакы хін піљік ю паҁа. Пү¬ хатарт ҳрєн, sє һєрі торі: чуныкант sөө, рєн ю наартбарєран унамі. thumb|150px|Пољаsу љүнүкSєн дља хатарт ҁєҁєы: Кораs҃ант ѱаљвада гіановsтаран љурі, наартбар јадјамєноант, хатарт фёрав sар унаміы sір күүакы, тоорхё Прєзідєнт фо оноз јаарты. Sєн піљік хатарт шппартҳат sє фрєо Кораsакы ҝүрнєвsтаран. Єнтінт падаљы казу ыыганівsтаран Пољамөн. Јоұ хат чату ю цъєвєр sєн Жаршажа, аткунт-цєує ю Тракріа, sє ҁара аак sєн Кракуж. Љурі вах вєр аткунт хєнно єнтінт аткунт тіркы аак sєн піљік: танєє ю Гранті Брітөн Карољ Мантбатн-Ліндsор, прєзідєнты ю торі ІФА (Іԏовsтартан Фљєты ю Амєріка, Барак Обама), Кораsа (Дмітри Медведев), Украіна (Віктор Януковіћ хєт фу оноз јаарт Мыкоља Азаров sє Вољодымыр Љытвын), Дӧчљанд (Хорsт Көљєр хєт фу оноз унамі Ангєља Мєркєљ), Франs (Нікоља Sархкозі), Љіетува (Дааљіа Гріібаsкаутєє, о прєзідєнт Ваљдаs Адамкуs, оноз јаарт Андріуs Кубіљіs), Чєхы (Вацљав Кљауs), Sљовакіа (Іван Гашпаровіч, ю єццокоs Павољ Паsка, оноз јаарт Робєрт Фіцо), Баљғаря (Гєоргі Пырванов), Црнағора (Фіљіп Вујновіц, јаарт ю нудунт хєғоы Міљан Роцєн), Ёрі (Мєрі Мак-аљиз), Іsљант (Ољафур Рагнар Грінs҃он), Ішрха-єљ (Шымєдрон Пєрхєs), Мадярорsааг (Љаsљо Шољωм sє оноз јаарт Гордон Бӓнаі), Ромыніа (Траіан Баsєsку), Афғаанєsтаан (Хамід Карзаі), Шчіпєріа (Бамір Топі), Хрвацка (Іво Јоsіповіћ), Макєдонія (Гјоргє Іванов), Мољдова (sєнєв Міхаі Ғімпу), Коsово (Фатмір Sєјіу), Кіпроs (Дємєтріs Хріsтофіаs), Єєsті (Тоомаs Хєндрік Іљвєs, оноз јаарт Андруs Анsіп), Sуомі (Тарја Ханонєн), Sакартвєљо (Міхєіљ Sаакашвіљі хєт ѯаія), sє ю Нєаы: нєє-ља ю Дєєнмааг Маргаріта, нєє ю Норғє Хараљд фу 5, нєє ю Єsпаніа Хуан Карљоs єт ѯаія sє гранті љуља ю фу оноз јаарты, јаарты ю нудунт хєғо sє вєр. Љурі вах мєнољ, торока sєн Іsљант тєніяртавsтаран sє гранті пєљ ю фугід хат кјадө Єуропа, єнтінт піљікы ю наартбары хат єљіонавsтаран. (...) На віру хаунаакавны аак.’ : O katastrofie samolotu rządowego pod Smoleńskiem 10.04.2010, cytat z księgi czarnych stron (z 10.04 i 17.04). ‘Паҁа ю фу ӓгє ӓшія Набукудріучур҃оs щму ір sєр бааs Ашшуроs гранті цєуєнєн Нінуанон. Потаsон Арфаѯаҙ ӓшавsтарт Маадаакну Єкбатанон. Ҙаарєҙієран к҃уs Єкбатанна аакаарю ю туігєры фалынтаұант ҁадан ітізајі sатъуљ бінарајі sє ҁаүкан бінаја ајі, ҁадан дікаја ајі. Sұ іркя өөнаҝ аљін-ік єҙіран ћєљљіяы хєкатон ҁаүкан sє ҁадан оsн хат ӓікаја ајі.’ ----